The Muppets (2011) deleted scenes
Scenes filmed for The Muppets, but cut from the film before release. Trailer shots Screenshots from the trailers where the intended use in the film (if any) is currently unknown. FroggyTattooHD 14.jpg|The group following the "We Built This City" sequence. FroggyTattooHD 16.jpg|Link Hogthrob wiping down a mirror, presumably for the same sequence. FroggyTattooHD 78.jpg|The gang during the film's conclusion. M11 TV spot Jason Segel hand Behemouth.jpg|TV spot shows Segel's empty set chair; cuts to his hand being eaten by Behemoth. Abandoned Concepts Some ideas for the movie never made it in front of the camera, as revealed in the Blu-ray audio commentary and various press interviews. * In one scene, Walter was going to be shown arriving as a baby from the stork, remaining the same appearance and same size.Bobin, James. The Muppets audio commentary 0:17:59 * In early drafts of the script, some of the Muppets aged; becoming overweight, gaining grey hair, a few Muppets even died of old age. The filmmakers decided it was too depressing and removed it from the story.Stoller, Nick. The Muppets audio commentary 0:26:17 * The scene where Gonzo blows up his plumbing business was originally planned with a long wide-shot of the characters running away from the exploding building. Because such a shot would've been too expensive, the actual explosion is not shown in the final movie.Segel, Jason. The Muppets audio commentary 0:29:49 * The scene with Kermit and Piggy in Paris was planned to be filmed on location in Paris, but they realized it was not needed, so green screen was used instead.Bobin, James Them Muppets audio commentary 0:38:20 * One early draft ended with Kermit saying "And because this all went so well, we're going to bring back The Muppet Show this fall on ABC!" The note they got back from Disney said, "nice try."Segel, Jason. The Muppets audio commentary 1:08:36 * Originally, during "Rainbow Connection," Animal's extreme drumming lead to him falling through the stage, allowing oil to spout from the ground and spill onto the rest of the Muppets; which was the reason why it was cut in the first place.Bobin, James. The Muppets audio commentary 1:23:23 * In one original ending, it was revealed that Tex Richman was Kermit in disguise, and that the whole plot about drilling for oil was all just a plan to get the Muppets back together.Cinemablend- Interview with Nicholas Stoller, 11/24/2011 * According to early drafts of the screenplay, the film would have included celebrity cameos by Vince Vaughn, Jon Favreau, Christian Bale, Ben Stiller, Steve Carell, George Clooney, Mel Brooks, Matt Damon, Anne Hathaway, Rachel Ray, Bob Saget, Lisa Lampenelli, Jeff Ross, and Charles Grodin.Ain't It Cool News - Script Review A cameo was also written for Elmo, but it was said it would've been too expensive.Exclusive: On the Set of the New Muppets Movie, Stein, Joel, Time * In an early draft of the script, when Kermit decides to get the Muppets back together, he sends out the Muppet signal (a device similar to the Bat-signal from Batman) Additionally, the Muppets are shown having different lives after splitting up -- Rowlf is shown working in a Kinko's run by cats, Gonzo is a crime fighter, the Electric Mayhem is performing in an Alaskan dive bar, and Fozzie is shown being honored with a celebrity roast.Ain't It Cool News - Script Review * In a November 2011 appearance on The Rachael Ray Show, Jason Segel commented that a scene was written for Rachael Ray in which she and The Swedish Chef would explain how to cook a meal in 30-seconds, but they had to cut it for time.[http://www.rachaelrayshow.com/celebs/9491_The_Muppets_Jason_Segel/index.html The Rachael Ray Show November 22, 2011] * Appearing on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson on November 22, 2011, Segel told Ferguson that he tried to write a scene were Kermit and Piggy had kids, but the idea was abandoned when he realized parents would have to explain the concept to their kids. In the sequel, Muppets Most Wanted, a dream sequence features Kermit and Piggy's progeny in the form of a green pig and a pink frog. See also *Deleted scenes from Muppet movies *''Muppets Most Wanted'' deleted scenes Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets (2011) Category:Movie Lists Category:Deleted Scenes